Fighting Against Fate
by 0xJJx0
Summary: I'm bad with summaries, so don't judge, but here I go: Azula's back, and causing more problems, Iroh teaching Aang to fire bend, lots of romance...lol, just read the summary, as I said I suck at these summaries :
1. Azula's Back

Aang was close to entering the Avatar Stage. But he didn't do it because of Katara, he chose her over becoming the master of all bending. There, just there, it symbolized love, true love…like, risking anything for them; even if it means finally putting peace to the world.

They were packing and leaving Bai Sing Se now, and off to find a fire bender to teach Aang. Appa was having luggage thrown onto his back, and finally, when everybody was ready, they boarded upon Appa.

But then Aang paused a moment, and didn't tell Appa to start flying.

"Oops! We forgot Momo," Aang jumped off Appa and then Appa smiled and sat back down as Katara, Sokka, and Toph jumped when Appa's body thumped against the ground.

Aang was running toward the Earth Kingdom, but the guards stopped him at the front. "It's me, Aang," he said, "I think I left my pet, Momo, in the room by accident."

"I know who you are, Avatar."

The evil voice made Aang get goose bumps; the voice that Aang had feared most. The voice was feminine, which could only mean, it was Azula.

Aang clenched his fists and got ready to fight, but when he turned around, Azula was holding Suki by her Kyoshi warrior outfit collar. She had a bandana wrapped around her mouth.

"Suki? What's going on?"

"This is all too easy," Azula snickered as she slammed Suki against the side of the building. Aang began to realize the Earth Kingdom guards were fire nation, too. Immediately, he air bended and the force pushed Azula down the steps.

Suki's eyes got large as she started screaming and then, before Aang could pick up Suki and run, Azula had started throwing fire balls at Aang. Then, he remembered, what about Momo?

"You're just a child," she said, the same words Zuko had first said to him. "You think you can rescue her? You think you can rescue anybody, and let the world at its peace? Like that'll ever happen, because as far as I'm concerned, as far as I'm in charge, this war will go on until we wipe out every other nation." Azula threw some more fire balls, but kept missing. "I didn't want to tell you this, Avatar, but I found your pet in the kingdom. He didn't look so good, at least, after what I did." She threw her head back and laughed.

Aang felt his skin get warm, and then he lost control, and started earth bending as fast as he could. He threw giant boulders at Azula, and he continuously did, that the dust from the rocks was the only thing between Aang and Azula. After a few moments when the dust still didn't let down, Aang grabbed Suki (she seemed to have fainted, it looked like), and he used air bending to get to the floor where the room they stayed in was.

"Momo!" Aang placed Suki on a bed and Aang furiously began searching everywhere for Momo. "Momo? Where are you?" he screamed. Then he whispered, "What did she do to you?"

Warm tears came to his eyes when he found Momo locked in a closet. It must have been twenty-four hours since they started packing. Momo had usually gone alone, sometimes, so Aang was used to him being gone a little while. He hugged Momo's body to his own, and then took Suki and Momo back to where Appa was. He didn't see Azula in sight when he flew back to where everybody else was.

"Aang! There's Aang," Katara screamed as Aang lowered himself and two other bodies toward Appa. Sokka didn't say a word when Aang laid Suki's body in Appa's saddle.

Sokka didn't hold back with his tears as he held Suki's body, the same way as he held Yue's, and he crouched over Suki. Katara didn't say anything either, and Toph already knew what was going on.

Katara hugged Aang. She let go quickly and looked at Momo. He was breathing. But Aang was already off to find some water and food. Katara was water-bending for Momo, and dumping it on his face just in case that got him to wake up.

Sokka was crying but then he raised his head when Suki opened her eyes. She smiled a little and then she said, "I got dizzy."

"Oh thank God…I thought I lost you too," Sokka replied, having an image of Yue giving her life to the spirit of the moon. But he just smiled thankfully at Suki.

"Suki…what happened?" Katara asked.

"Azula's back," Suki said, sighing.

"No!" Katara gasped. "That can't happen!"


	2. Finding a Fire bender

Aang came back from finding food for Momo. He was carrying fruits that were really cool and juicy inside. Momo was awake and then spazzed out when he saw the delicious fruits put in front of him.

Aang managed to laugh when Momo ate all of the fruit. He looked once around him, and had Appa take off.

"Aang…you haven't mentioned Azula being back," Katara said, softly. She sat up front next to him while he was directing Appa.

"I know, I've been thinking about it," Aang replied.

"What have you been thinking?"

"Well…when I came back from our old room, I didn't see Azula anywhere, and it really scared me. I felt as if she was watching me. I felt…as if we were all in danger, again…worse, maybe."

Katara was silent for a little. "Do you know why she had Suki?"

Aang shook his head. "I really don't. Is Suki resting right now?"

"No, she…just got up. Should I ask her what happened?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I don't care." Aang said. Katara realized that he wanted alone time so she went back to Suki and sat down. Sokka was on the other side of her, and he was talking about what had happened.

"What happened, Suki?"

"I'll tell her," Sokka said before Suki could open her mouth. "Suki was training to fight, but then she told me Azula just came and took her…and we think it's because Azula knows Suki has a relation to me, which is related to the Avatar. I think she wanted to threaten us. Then, she just ended up where Aang was, and then fainted, or something, I don't know, she said she just closed her eyes and the next thing she knew…" Sokka smiled, "she was in my arms."

Katara couldn't help but smile, too. Even though she hadn't admitted it, she really loved seeing Sokka happy, since they lost Yue.

"Well…uh, you know that I come to think of it, we shouldn't be looking for a fire bender right now…" Katara replied, uneasily.

Aang heard her and he immediately turned around.

"What? Why?"

"Well…if Azula's back, she's still with the fire nation, and who knows what could happen if we went looking for a fire bender there?" Katara sighed. "I don't know anybody else who could help."

"I do," Toph spoke up, "My friend, remember Iroh–"

"Uh, no way, Toph. He's a fire bender," Sokka sneered.

"Uh, no duh, Sokka. Aren't we looking for one?" Toph shot back.

"Well…he's a _bad_ fire bender!" Sokka tried.

"Are there any good ones?" Suki asked.

"Well…look, we're not asking Zuko here, we're asking his uncle, which, clearly, isn't obsessed with catching the Avatar," Katara said. "So, why don't we ask him? Toph, do you know where he is?"

"He's back with his tea shop…" Toph started. "But…now that I think of it, aren't fire benders supposed to be with the fire nation? Wouldn't that make sense?"

Aang rolled his eyes, and then turned Appa back to the earth kingdom.

"We'll find Iroh there," Aang said. "Let's hope that Zuko doesn't find _me_ there…"


	3. Beginning of a Talk

As Sokka, Katara, Toph, Suki, and Aang entered the tea shop, Zuko immediately got into position to fight. Sokka rolled his eyes and whispered to himself, "I knew we shouldn't have come here."

"What is the problem…Junior?" Uncle Iroh said, coming from behind the counter. Then he smiled at Toph and greeted her. "Welcome, my friend. What brings you here?"

"Hello, Iroh…" Toph paused and tried to feel some vibration with her feet. She could feel Zuko was almost ready to pounce. "Could you tell him to stand back? We're not going to do anything."

"Yes, _Junior_, please calm down," Iroh told Zuko.

"But Uncle…that's the Avatar! I've got him, right here…" Zuko said, feeling impatient. His uncle patted Zuko's back. Iroh gathered that everybody met in the back of the shop to talk, since having this type of conversation in the middle of the shop with people staring wasn't exactly the best place.

They gathered around in a circle in the alleys, and Zuko sat impatiently by Toph and Iroh.

"Now, Toph, my friend, what brings you here?" Uncle Iroh asked again.

"Well, you probably already know this is the Avatar, and he needs to master all elements. We…we just thought of you when we were thinking of somebody who could teach Aang some fire bending. We were hoping you'd help us." Toph could feel Zuko squirming as he sat down. "And tell this guy to calm down…I think he's the guy everybody else was afraid of…the Prince?"

Zuko's eyes got large and then he glared at the Avatar. He jumped up and screamed.

"You dare ask my Uncle to teach _you_ fire bending when I need to capture you!? Do you know what this means if I did, Avatar? You don't understand, I want my fa – my father's…I–" Zuko sat back down, but facing the other way. He wasn't going to have a sudden outburst about his father.

Uncle Iroh inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Let me get some tea."

While he got tea, Toph was stunned. "I'm way beyond confused."

Uncle got back with a lot of tea. He sat it all down in the center of the circle everybody was forming. "Let's talk. That's all."

Katara spoke up. "Well, it's just like Toph said…we were thinking maybe you could help us and Aang. We'd appreciate it."

"Ah," Uncle said, "I believe that we can only practice somewhere private."

"But where?" Aang asked. "And what about Zuko?"

Aang and Katara left to meet Iroh and Zuko at an abandoned warehouse near the fire nation. Katara hadn't felt so safe about it, but she figured she'd do anything for Aang to master these elements.

They practiced a little.

While they did, Zuko said to Katara, "You know what, peasant?"

Katara fought back, "What, 'oh spoiled one'?"

Zuko exhaled slowly like his Uncle had. Katara figured it ran in the family. He said as calmly as he could, "Never mind."

Katara wasn't going to let Zuko get away that fast. "No, Zuko. I have a question for you."

Zuko took Katara's grip on his arm by surprise. "What question? I may not answer."

"How come you're so destined to capture Aang?" Katara asked, calmly. "I don't understand why you're the only one who can be so cruel."

"You wouldn't understand," Zuko said, turning away. Katara stopped him.

"Maybe," she said, "if you told me, we could come to an understanding."


	4. Newfound Secrets

"You wouldn't understand, you peasant!" Zuko cried. It only caused Iroh and Aang's attention for a second until Zuko walked to the other end of the warehouse. Aang shrugged towards Katara, and she sighed.

She decided to look outside of the warehouse; it seemed more like a beautiful garden compared to the inside. It was full of old and delicate flowers, with a fainting fountain in the middle of it all.

Katara sat down, hugging her knees as she rested against a rock. It was peaceful; a nice peaceful place where everybody could be occupied, and for _once_, she could relax and have her own time.

"I'm sorry." Zuko's shadow kneeled over Katara's back. She turned around, as he sat down on the left of her. "I'm…not sure if you know, but I have a short temper. I don't tell many things about myself."

"I realized," Katara replied. "I want to understand. Uh, and it's not because I care, because I don't…after what the Fire Nation did to me…especially…I'm curious."

Zuko looked at the blue sky. He seemed so peaceful right there.

"My father doesn't…he–abandoned me, three years ago, because I refused to fight with him, and he punished me." Zuko said still looking up.

Katara tried to get an angle of his scar. "Your _father_ did that?"

"There are many things you don't know," Zuko started, smiling and shaking it off. "But yes, my own flesh and blood scarred me for life. He wants the Avatar, and I need his honor. I'd do anything to earn it."

"You told me you changed," Katara said. "You told me that, just the last time I saw you. What happened with _that_ Zuko?"

"I can't say I feel good hurting so many people. This girl, Song, she healed my Uncle from dying one day…and she had a scar on her leg from fire nation. I didn't realize we did so much damage. I try hard to change; but thinking my dad honors my _sister_ more than his eldest son, it aggravates me. I can't give up." Zuko was silent, as for Katara.

"I understand…" Katara said, "I may not know exactly what it's like, but I understand. You said I wouldn't."

Zuko looked in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry, again. I'm wrong."

They were facing each other and Zuko continued, "I don't know what to do; I'm untruthful to this really beautiful girl. She doesn't even know my name. I'm…Junior in Bai Sing Se. I'm not the Fire Lord's son. And it's the happiest I've ever been; just wish I could throw my past away. I've always been fighting to find myself. But, as Uncle says, the past is something you can't forget. And like a quote I've heard: The past is a man's own business. I wish I could forget it; start over."

"Well, you could…if you'd make new friends, and not enemies." Katara replied. Both faces were only inches away from each other. "Like you, I wish I could re-do the past. Bring back my mother…I'd do anything…"

She broke off by a sudden kiss by both of them; Katara felt warm and beautiful inside.

"Prince Zuko!"

The two could hear Uncle Iroh running towards them. Aang was behind him. "Katara!"

The two broke apart just as Aang came into view.

"What happened, Aang?" Katara asked, as if nothing had happened between Zuko and her.

Aang tried to ignore it but he could feel stinging tears in the back of his eyes. Since he couldn't say it, Uncle Iroh did.

"Prince Zuko…your father's here."


	5. Fire Lord Ozai

Katara gasped and jumped up. Zuko's eyes widened again.

"Please, Uncle, tell me you're joking…" Zuko started. His voice cracked a little.

Aang looked around himself shamefully. He sat down at the trunk of the tree realizing this could be his death sentence.

_The Fire Lord's here? This could really be my ending._

Katara couldn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Prince Zuko," Uncle Iroh said, "He wants to meet you…and us. His guards found us bending. We should have found a better place." He paused. "I show sorrow, Zuko. We should go meet him."

"Wait, Iroh, who did you say he wanted to see?" Katara asked.

"All of us…" Iroh replied. "His guards told me that he wanted everyone here in relation with Zuko."

_There was a lot of relation between Katara and Zuko…_ Aang thought. The stinging tears found its way down Aang's cheek.

"Hey, Aang, are you okay? He won't be that scary…" Katara said, trying to take Aang's hand. He swiftly took his hand from Katara which gave her a stabbing feeling in her heart. "Aang?"

He then flew off suddenly. Katara had to shield her eyes from the sun because he'd flown so high.

"Aang…" she tried to shout. Then, she fell to the ground and Zuko spun around and cried for help.

_Without your love, I would die…_

Sokka's voice echoed in her head for her possible last moments.

Katara woke up; it must have been a miracle. She looked around her surroundings; it looked like a prison cell. Zuko was in there, too. But it was the three of them. Where was Uncle Iroh?

Aang was crying softly in the corner of the cell, and Zuko's head was leaned back against the cold wall as he banged it multiple times. But as soon as she saw Aang, she screeched, "Aang!"

He turned around, his face damp from tears and then his wonderfully bright reassuring smile returned to his face. Katara hugged Aang, arms around his neck, and resting on his shoulder. Aang took it by surprise, but just patted Katara's back, and kept her from him.

"What was that for, Katara?" Aang asked.

"You're back, I thought you'd be long a while. I don't know what had happened." Katara did know, though. Aang had stopped loving her, but when Aang had found out Katara had 'died', he had loved her again, which had brought her back to life. She reminded herself she'd have to kill Sokka for almost killing her.

"Katara…this isn't fair to him," Aang said quietly to her.

"What? Who?"

"Zuko…" Aang said, "You…kissed him."

Katara hung her head and sat in the corner across from Zuko.

"Uh…where's Iroh?" Katara asked.

"He's been called in to see my father," Zuko replied. He hung his head as well. Katara hugged her legs to her chest and rested her cheek against her knees. Aang lay on the bench in the cell.

Then, a guard came in and said, "King Ozai is ready to see the three of you."


	6. New Scars

Fire Lord Ozai sat at the end of a very long hall. Two guards stood next to him, and Iroh ran toward the three of them.

"Zuko, be brave…" Uncle said. "For me."

Zuko stepped forward with Katara and Aang behind him.

"Look at how strong Zuzu is, Father." Azula's voice sneered from behind one of the guards. "He's such a big boy, don't you agree?"

Zuko clenched his fists. "I told you not to call me that!" his voiced boomed.

All the room was silent. His father's face was in the shadows. He stepped away from his throne and from the guards, and down the steps and was only two feet away from Zuko. Then…the Fire Lord began laughing.

"Ozai, what's so funny?" Iroh asked, disgustingly.

"Your scar." King Ozai turned to Iroh. "He's weak and pathetic. He always has been." He walked back to his throne and sat down, laughing in the shadows.

"Zuko. You're just as weak as before, you always have been, face it. You can't save anybody. However," the king continued, "I am very pleased that you brought the Avatar. We shall reward you."

Aang gulped. Katara began to feel uneasy.

_This is the time, finally._ Zuko thought, _I finally have his respect. He's pleased with me. I got the Avatar to him. As easy as ever._

Suddenly, a blast of fire came Zuko's way, straight to his face. Uncle panicked and jumped in the way, and screamed painfully. The fire had scarred Uncle's arm now; His father had been so cruel. He's scarred Song and Iroh and Zuko physically, but has also scarred many other people like Katara emotionally, like her mother being killed.

"What was that?" Zuko screamed. "Was that my reward, Father?"

"You didn't like it?" The King rose. "Shame on you, Prince Zuko, take advantage of what you have."

"What are you doing…?" Zuko muttered to his father. "You've hurt so many people, Father!" Tears cornered his eyes, "Mom is _dead_, Dad. I hope you know it's because of Fire Nation. You killed my mother, and you couldn't care less! Neither of you, you two sick, heartless–"

"I wouldn't go on, Zuzu," Azula snickered.

"Don't tell me what to do," Zuko screamed, "You're horrid monsters! You hurt people whom others love!"

"You don't know anything about love since Mom died," Azula laughed.

It all happened too fast for Katara or Aang, or anybody else for that matter, to react. Ozai had burned Katara very badly.

"No…" Zuko cried faintly.

Suddenly, Aang glowed. His eyes and mouth began filling with white glowing, and then he used every bending he possibly could think of. He tried to fire bend with what Iroh had taught him. He started water bending, too, and then air bending. He put so much force into the air that everything began falling apart; the banisters were falling and the ceiling was crumbling to piece, and the walls grew cracks.

He took Katara, and Iroh, and (why not?) Zuko out of the kingdom quickly and went to where they had left Appa many, many hours before.


	7. Three Little Words

"IT'S ZUKO!" was Sokka's first words as soon as Aang's glowing turned back to normal. "WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?"

"Sokka, please calm down," Katara said, holding her hand tightly and refusing to feel the pain.

"What happened?" Suki cried. "They're all burned!"

Toph panicked. "Katara and Iroh are burned? Is Aang okay, too?" Nobody bothered to ask if Zuko was okay, he already had his scar.

They left the fire nation immediately. They just flew for the longest time. When Appa got too tired, he landed in a clearing in the forest and rested a little. Everybody else was asleep; it was a tiring day. Suki was asleep in Sokka's arms, and Katara and Aang's hands touched. Toph snored loudly next to Zuko who woke up many times and then glanced at Uncle, who hadn't moved since he'd gotten burnt.

In the middle of the night, or early in the morning, Katara woke up. She looked around the peaceful place; how could the fire nation be so cruel? They were so heartless…nothing would ever be the same. There wasn't ever going to be world peace.

"Aang?" Katara whispered, lightly shaking him.

"Hmm?" Aang slowly opened his eyes.

"Please…don't say anything," Katara said, crying and smiling at the same time. She looped her arms around Aang's neck and cried on his shoulder. Aang hugged her back;

"Let me say this, at least," Aang begged. "Look at me." He directed. Katara did so. He took in a deep breath and felt butterflies in his stomach. "Katara…I love you."


	8. Final Goodbye New Start

For Sokka that night, it was also a weird but great time. He'd woken up for a bathroom break, and when he came back to get up on Appa, he took one last look at the beautiful white moon. Sokka had tears of happiness come from his eyes, and he whispered, "I'll never forget you, Yue."

But as he got on Appa, he heard a sound, a soft, short, angelic sound; he turned around to see the spirit of Yue facing him. "Yue?" Sokka whispered. "Am I dreaming again?"

"Sokka," Yue said, "I want you to be happy." She gestured towards Suki. "Be happy for me. I'll never forget you, either. I've loved you all along." She was face to face to Sokka and she whispered in his ear, "Live life the fullest; if you're happy, I'll shine as bright as I can."

Sokka nodded, and said as her spirit started fading by second, "I love you Yue…"

In the morning, to show Aang Katara's response, she kissed him, in front of everybody.

Zuko had a tingle of jealousy, but he did have Jin back where he used to live. He'd be going back soon, Uncle said. He'd gotten up too, and had some breakfast with everybody else. Before Suki got up to look for food, Sokka took her hand and said softly, "She wants me to be happy, Suki." He looked at the sky. "You're what makes me happy."

They didn't know where they were going, but wherever that was, Aang was going to learn to fire bend even though it was a strong fear.

"This is going to be a great adventure," Toph said, "I can feel it. And trust me, that's what I do best." Everybody had a laugh.

"You'll see Jin again, Prince Zuko." Uncle said to him, reassuringly.

"Please," Zuko said patiently as a smile spread across his face, "don't call me 'prince' anymore."

That night, everybody stayed up a little later as they built a fire and had tea that Uncle had made. As the moon rose, Katara pointed. "Look at the moon! I've never seen it so bright."

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it, Sokka?" Suki said.

"Very beautiful," he replied, holding her tight.


End file.
